Sleepless in Patch Village
by EneriRenie
Summary: Yoh's not sleepy. Anna couldn't sleep. What madness will ensue? [YohxAnna]
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Hao belongs to Syaowee (a.k.a. syaoran no hime), and Yoh belongs to Anna! 

A/N: Mwahahaha! Helooo everyone! I've written another Yoh/Anna fic, YAAAY! I'm so happy! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my other fic! And thank you to those who gave me links to Yoh/Anna wallpapers! YAY! Thank you so much! And thank you of course to my beta readers, **syaoran no hime** and **Caty-chan**. You guys ROX! 

      The plot of this fic happens (supposedly) in Patch Village. (This is a missing episode. They decided to put it out at the last minute. :P Hahahaha!) Anyway, I have no idea whatsoever on how they sleep in Patch…I mean, if they're all in one place or something. So I just made it up…please bear with me ^__^

      Reviews, as always, will be greatly appreciated. I'm going to ignore the flames of those morons who ignored that it is _clearly _written here that this fic absolutely contains OOC Yoh and Anna, and fluff. Mmmmm *sighs happily* fluff… 

**Sleepless in Patch Village **

"What are you doing out here?"

      Yoh Asakura looked up to find Anna Kyouyama standing in front him. He grinned at her. "Hi. I'm not sleepy yet, so…" he gestured to where he was now. 

      Anna walked over to him and gingerly sat beside him. "You should get back inside, you need to rest. Who knows what time you'll be fighting tomorrow." 

      He looked at her. "Yeah, well, _you_ need rest as well." 

      She shook her head. "Not as much as you do. Besides, I couldn't sleep."

      "Aah," he said in understanding. They fell silent for a few moments before Anna spoke up again. 

      "Why can't you sleep tonight?"

      "It's not that I can't sleep. It's just that I'm not sleepy," Yoh offered.

      She sighed impatiently. "What's the difference? Can't sleep, not sleepy, it's the same."

      "No, it isn't," he insisted. "If you _can't_ sleep, it means you're thinking of something, or a lot of things, and that's why you can't sleep. If you're not sleepy, it means…well, that you don't feel sleepy yet," he finished with a sheepish grin.

      Anna paused, considering his words. "You know…even if what you said sounds idiotic, it actually makes sense."  __

      Yoh's eyes widened. "Wow, thanks." He bestowed her yet again with another grin. Then, "So… can't you sleep or you're not sleepy?" 

      She hesitated, before saying in a barely audible voice, "Can't sleep." 

      His brows furrowed. "Why not?" 

      She shrugged. "I don't know. It's like you said. I'm…thinking of things." 

      "Like what?" he persisted. 

      Strangely, she didn't mind his being nosy. It actually made her feel…a bit warm, inside, because he actually seems concerned about…her. "A lot of things," she answered vaguely.

      "Like what?" Yoh repeated. Then it dawned on him. "My training?" he asked fearfully.

      A small smile graced her lips. "Among other things," she agreed. "But not really." 

      He groaned inwardly, sure that he'll earn a smack from her if he groaned aloud. "So what were you thinking about?" 

      Anna glanced at him sideways, then shrugged again. "You." 

      "Me?" he asked, looking and feeling very much surprised.

      "Yes." Then she glared at him. "Why?" she asked. "Is it that strange for you to know that I think about you?" 

      "N-no," he stammered. "I just…" he trailed off. "Like, you think of me…like all the time?" he asked curiously.  

      _Yes,_ her mind piped up. _Well, no, not really…almost all the time, I guess._ But she didn't say it out loud. Instead she said, "You're my fiancé. Shouldn't it be natural that I think of you?"

      "Well, yeah…" He scratched the back of his head, thinking. "I guess so. But even if…I'm your fiancé…well—" he paused, trying to grasp the right words. "You don't really have to. I mean, well…I just thought of other couples, you know…who're also engaged to be married, I mean I'm just thinking they don't even think about their fiancé, because there's no love between them," he babbled on. 

      A deathly silence fell. Yoh stared at the sky for a few moments before realizing that Anna had gone completely still. "Anna?" he asked hesitantly, turning around. "Whoa!" His heart began pounding erratically in his chest. He could practically _see_ her anger seeping out from her, and he swallowed audibly upon noticing her clenched fists. _What'd I say?_

"Do you have _any_ idea what you were talking about?" she whispered in a dangerously low voice.

      "No?" he half-answered, wincing. 

      "Haven't you realized," she continued in that dangerous-sounding voice, "that the fact that our marriage was arranged and you're my fiancé and that I actually _think_ about you means that I do love you?" She wanted to slap him. Hard. But for some reason she held back. It was taking all her willpower not to send him flying over the other side of the street. "Do you mean to say," this time her voice broke, "that you have no idea how much I love you, Yoh Asakura?" 

      A single tear escaped from her eye, and she wiped it away angrily. Yoh saw it, and his heart fell to his stomach and rose up to his throat at the same time. "Anna, it's not like that, I wasn't thinking when I said—"

      Anna stood up. "YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER IDIOT!" she yelled. "How dare you—"

      "Anna, wait, listen to me!" he pleaded. "I really wasn't thinking when I said—I didn't mean to imply that there wasn't—ARGH." He ran his hands over his face to clear his mind. "I'm sorry for what I said. I know you love me, Anna, because…I…I love you too."

      Another deathly silence fell. 

      Then she laughed hollowly. "Yeah, right."  

      "I do!" he insisted, feeling rather insulted. 

      She shook her head, feeling more tears threatening to fall. "Oh please," she said mockingly. "Don't feel obliged to say those three little words to me just because I said them first."

      "What?!" he shouted. "It's not because of that—"

      "Yes it is!" she shouted back. "You don't love me, you hate me—"

      "NO I DON'T—"

      "You're afraid of me, you see me as nothing but someone who trains you—as your trainer—and—"  

      "Shut up."   

      He said this in a quiet voice, but she heard him clearly, and her tirade was cut off. Now she stood before him, feeling utterly aghast. Yoh had never commanded her to do anything before. "What did you say to me?" she asked in disbelief. 

      He looked up at her, and Anna felt a thrill of something she couldn't name shoot down her spine at seeing his eyes blazing with anger. Even-tempered, happy-go-lucky, always smiling Yoh? "I told you to shut up," he informed her in the same quiet voice. Then he pulled her down to sit beside him again.

      She landed painfully on her rear. "OUCH!" Hissing in pain, she raised her right hand to give him a slap involuntarily.

      Yoh had anticipated her blow. Before she could do anything else, he lunged for her hand. Unfortunately, he lunged too hard. Without meaning to, he pinned Anna on the ground and he fell right on top of her.

      "Oops…" 

      Anna hadn't moved yet. She was taking shallow breaths in short gasps.

      Yoh stared down at her. "Are you okay?" he asked concernedly.

      She gave him the most evil glare she could muster. "You pin me to the ground, knock out my breath and then _ask_ me if I'm okay?!" 

      He grinned at her. "Yep, you're definitely okay now." __

      "Oooooohh—" _He's really asking for it…_ This time she prepared to give him her Legendary Left Slap. 

      Again, he knew what she was thinking. Before she could even raise her hand, he had it effectively pinned down. 

      She gave a loud gasp of indignation. How dare he—then her eyes widened as she realized the…_very_ suggestive position they were in. 

      She looked up at him. "Yoh…what are you…"

      His grin turned even wider. "Anna, all I'm asking is for you to shut up for even just one minute. And to listen to what I have to say. Alright?" 

      Too stunned to speak, or even move, Anna watched as he slowly lowered his head to hers. Her cheeks were flaming red by now. What is he…is he going to…? 

      He stopped when his face was just mere inches above hers. "Anna," he said slowly, clearly, "I love you." 

      She closed her eyes, relaxing. It was true. He loves her. He _loves_ her. She felt something warm trickling down her face, and she didn't care at all if she was crying. 

      Yoh let go of one of her hands to wipe away her tears tenderly. She opened her eyes and looked at him then. 

      "Do you believe me?" he asked softly.

      She nodded. "Yes," she whispered. "I believe you." 

      He grinned at her, and she gave him a tremulous smile in return. Then she frowned. "Yoh…can you get off of me now?" 

      He shook his head. "Nope! I still want to do something." 

      She gave him an almost fearful look. "W…what are you going to do?" she asked breathlessly.

      He let go off her hands before bringing his face even closer. "I'm not holding you back anymore," he said solemnly. "You can slap me if you want, but I—" he hesitated, gathering his courage. "I'm going to kiss you," he pronounced clearly.  

      _Push him away,_ she commanded her hands. _Push him AWAY…_

Instead they wrapped themselves around his neck and pulled him closer.

      And Yoh gently touched his lips to hers. 

      And he was kissing her.

      And she…

      …Was kissing him back. 

      Their first kiss was clumsy, uncertain…wonderful. Anna could feel her whole body practically humming with happiness. She let out an uncharacteristic chuckle in between their kisses. 

      "What're you laughin' 'bout?" he murmured against her lips. He felt her smile and shake her head, and could feel himself starting to grin as well. 

      "WELL," said a loud, booming voice. "Don't you guys even have the decency to get a room to yourselves and do whatever you're doing _privately_?"

      In an instant, Yoh pushed himself off of Anna and had pulled her up as well. They looked around them in disbelief to find Ren Tao, Horo Horo, Pirika, Tamao, Jun Tao, Faust, Ryu, and Manta, staring at them with their mouths hanging slightly open. 

      "Yoh, I'm so proud of you!" yelled Horo Horo joyfully. "Your hormones have finally kicked in!"       

      "W-what is everyone doing here?" Yoh asked, feeling dazed.  

      "We heard Anna shout," Ren said simply. "Which was completely normal, but then _you_ started shouting as well, which definitely isn't normal at all…"

      "So we came here to check on you guys," Pirika finished, "to see what the matter was, since your argument could probably be heard on a 10-kilometer radius."  

      "Yeah," agreed Horo Horo. "We came here to see action, and hoo boy did we see some!" Pirika proceeded to hit her brother hard on the head. "OW!" 

      "I noticed Miss Anna wasn't in bed," piped in Tamao, looking teary-eyed, "so I got up to look for her." 

      "And we got woken up by your shouts, Master Yoh," Faust said happily. 

      Manta rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Did I really see what I just saw?" he asked. "Yoh and Anna were actually kissing?"

      "What!" yelled Chocolove, who had just arrived on the scene. "Yoh and Anna were missing?!"

      A moment later he was sprawled on the ground.

      "That," Ren said with gritted teeth, "was your lamest joke yet."

      "Wait! I have another one!" Chocolove pleaded, his face still flat on the ground. __

      "SHUT UP!"  

      "Master Yoh!" Ryu called excitedly. "I can give you some pointers on how to… *ehem* kiss properly…next time be sure to use your to—"

      "And, you're the kissing expert?" Jun Tao asked curiously. "Have you actually kissed anyone before?" 

      "Of course I have!" Ryu exclaimed, looking affronted. 

      "Yeah riiiiiiight!" hooted Horo Horo. "In your dreams, maybe!"

      "Why, you!" Ryu said angrily. "Have _you_ kissed anybody before? Have you?!" And they proceeded to quarrel like cats and dogs. 

      "Anyhow," Ren spoke up again, and Yoh and Anna, who were simply standing there while still holding hands and turning their heads to whoever was speaking, looked at him, "it was really gross to see you all over each other. AND to get a glimpse of your first kiss. Yuck."  

      Yoh and Anna exchanged glances at this, and seeming to speak with their eyes, came upon an agreement. They looked at everyone, Yoh grinning widely.

      "Who said that was our first kiss?" Anna said flippantly. 

      "WHAT?!" shouted everyone. 

      With an almost devilish smile, Anna turned to Yoh, who wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her again. And, no, Yoh didn't use his…yeah. 

      They pulled away from each other and found, to their satisfaction, everyone looking dumbstruck.

      "Now it isn't!" Yoh announced cheerfully. 

      Everybody face faulted.

      "I'm going back to bed!" Ren said after getting up. 

      "Yeah, all of us should," yawned Manta. "We've all had enough excitement for one night…"  

      One by one, they all went away, leaving Anna and Yoh alone once more. 

      Anna turned to Yoh. "When you wake up next morning, remember to add 20 more kilometers to your run, and a hundred more push-ups." At the incredulous look on his face, she added, "That's for pinning me to the ground and kissing me." She was expecting him to groan and moan about his added training. 

      All he said was, "Sure, Anna!" with that incredibly idiotic but infectious grin on his face. 

-End- 

A/N (again): Yeah I know I talk too much. I'll be posting another "chapter", same story but with edited parts chock full of wackiness and weirdness, courtesy of Syaowee. (And me. Hehe.) Watch out for it!


	2. The Whackedout Version

Disclaimer: I don't have any money, all right? 

A/N: Okay, so this one isn't a continuation or anything. More like an alternate version of the original story. While syaoran no hime was betaing this fic, she thought up of really weird, and I mean WEIRD dialogs to add *LOL* Only they were in Tagalog, so I had to translate it. This time it doesn't cover the whole story, just the near end part of it. Btw, I added a bit more too. Hehehe *evil laugh* Now this part has been graced with the appearance of Syaowee's beloved Hao-sama *cackles madly* By the way, don't take anything in this fic seriously. This part has implied yaoi…slight. Hehe. We don't mean anything by the references and, um…insults, I guess. I swear. We're just making fun of everybody. Just now. Hehe.  

Thank you to those who reviewed! ^___^  

      "WELL," said a loud, booming voice. "Don't you guys even have the decency to get a room to yourselves and do whatever you're doing _privately_?"

      In an instant, Yoh pushed himself off of Anna and had pulled her up as well. They looked around them in disbelief to find Ren Tao, Horo Horo, Pirika, Tamao, Jun Tao, Faust, Ryu, and Manta, staring at them with their mouths hanging slightly open. 

      "Yoh, I'm so proud of you!" yelled Horo Horo, who recovered faster than the others, joyfully. "Your hormones have finally kicked in!"           

      "W-what is everyone doing here?" Yoh asked, feeling dazed.    

      "We heard Anna shout," Ren said simply. "Which was completely normal, but then _you_ started shouting as well, which definitely isn't normal at all…"

      "So we came here to check on you guys," Pirika finished, "to see what the matter was, since your argument could probably be heard on a 10-kilometer radius."  

      "Yeah," agreed Horo Horo. "We came here to see action, and hoo boy did we see some!" Pirika proceeded to hit her brother hard on the head. "OW!" 

      "I noticed Miss Anna wasn't in bed," piped in Tamao, looking teary-eyed, "so I got up to look for her." 

      "And we got woken up by your shouts, Master Yoh," Faust said happily. 

      Manta stared at the scene, his eyes wide. "Did I really see what I just saw?" he asked. "Yoh and Anna were actually kissing?" _My heart is officially broken…muhuhuhuhu…_

      "What!" yelled Chocolove, who had just arrived on the scene. "Yoh and Anna were missing?!"

      A moment later he was sprawled on the ground.

      "That," Ren said with gritted teeth, "was your lamest joke yet."

      "Oh, yeah?" Chocolove retorted, his face still flat on the ground. "How's this for a joke? Actually it's not a joke…it was _you_ and Horo—" __

      "SHUT UP!" This time both Ren and Horo Horo stepped on him. Pirika and Tamao gave the three of them highly suspicious looks.

      "Master Yoh!" Ryu called excitedly. "I can give you some pointers on how to… *ehem* kiss properly…next time be sure to use your to—"

      "And, you're the kissing expert?" Jun Tao asked curiously. "Have you actually kissed anyone before?" 

      "Of course I have!" Ryu exclaimed, looking affronted. 

      Horo Horo gasped, pointing an accusing finger at Ryu and looking horrified. "YES! I remember you telling me something about your dog…poor doggie…" 

      "No, wait!" Ren cut in. "How about that time when he told us that he sneaked into Lyserg's room…"

      Horo Horo's eyes widened. "I don't remember that one. You mean Lyserg—didn't _lock_ it?!"

      Ren smirked. "Misery loves company."

      Horo Horo started snickering. "Yeah, so they say. And Lyserg has more angst than all the pop stars *coughAvrilLavignecough*in the world combined—"

      "I DID NOT TELL YOU THAT I SNEAKED INTO LYSERG'S ROOM!" Ryu yelled, turning beet red, as Horo Horo sang, "_It's a daaaaamn cooooold niiiiiight…trying to figure ooooouuuut thiiiiiiiiis liiiiiiife…"_ under his breath, snickering all the while. 

      "You mean, you _did_ sneak in?" Jun asked with an amused and at the same time horrified look on her face, and Ryu turned even more crimson. 

      "ANYhow," Ren spoke up again, and Yoh and Anna, who were simply standing there while still holding hands and turning their heads to whoever was speaking, looked at him, "it was really gross to see you all over each other. AND to get a glimpse of your first kiss. Yuck."  

      Faust was mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like, "Yuck, right. You don't know how to kiss, you know how to _bite_—"

      "Were you saying something, Faust?" Ren demanded, his hair starting to grow longer on one end.

      "Oh, it's nothing," Faust said clearly, smiling widely as if he had a secret. This time it was Chocolove who snickered. He scooted away before Ren and Horo Horo could do him bodily harm again. 

      Yoh and Anna exchanged glances, and seeming to speak with their eyes, came upon an agreement. They looked at everyone, Yoh grinning widely.

      "Who said that was our first kiss?" Anna said flippantly. 

      "WHAT?!" shouted everyone, turning their attention back to them. 

      With an almost devilish smile, Anna turned to Yoh, who wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her again. And, no, Yoh didn't use his…yeah, even if Ryu was continuously shouting, "Stick it in, STICK IT IN!"  

      They pulled away from each other and found, to their satisfaction, everyone looking dumbstruck. Well, except Ryu, who looked delighted that Yoh still needed kissing lessons.

      "Now it isn't!" Yoh announced cheerfully. 

      Everybody face faulted.

      "I'm going back to bed!" Ren said after getting up. _Those two morons think they're so great. Hmph. I am not jealous. Tomorrow, I think I'll sneak into Horo Horo's room…I wonder if he locks it? But Pirika might be there…oh well, a threesome wouldn't be bad…_ *evil smirk*

      Hao suddenly appeared, hidden in the shadows with Opacho. He observed the events for a while, smiling evilly at Ren's profile. 

      "Opacho," he said, in his horribly dubbed girly voice, "I thought when the towns of Sodom and Gomorrah were destroyed, all the immoral people were destroyed as well. Apparently one escaped alive. When I become Shaman King, I will have to make it a point to burn all gays alive." 

      "But Master, does that mean you'll burn yourself alive too?" Opacho asked innocently. 

      Hao started to cough violently, trying to cover his embarrassment as his face turned an interesting shade of red; Opacho patting his back and telling him to be quiet or Yoh and the others will know they were here. 

      "Yeah, all of us should," Manta said, faking a yawn. "We've all had enough excitement for one night…" _I just don't want to see them kiss again! Oh, Yoh, you broke my heart. I could have given you your first kiss…if you can just bend over…while I'm wearing elevator shoes…_ *sob*

      Hao, recovering from his coughing fit and still crouched in the dark, smirked knowingly. "There goes the boy who looked like he escaped from the daycare center…lusting after my little brother again. Remind me to flame him while he hangs upside-down." 

      Opacho nodded. "Opacho doesn't like him either. He really should be put inside the daycare center."

      Hao laughed. "But you look like you came from there, too!"

      Opacho looked up at him. "But I definitely look cuter, don't I, Master?" Hao smiled in agreement. 

      With that, they disappeared into the night.                 

      One by one, they all went away, leaving Anna and Yoh alone once more. 

      Anna turned to Yoh. "When you wake up next morning, remember to add 20 more kilometers to your run, and a hundred more push-ups." At the incredulous look on his face, she added, "That's for pinning me to the ground and kissing me." She was expecting him to groan and moan about his added training. 

      All he said was, "Sure, Anna!" with that incredibly idiotic but infectious grin on his face. "If I can kiss you again, I wouldn't mind at all."

      This time Anna was able to slap him real hard, knocking him out. "You pervert!" And she flounced off to go to sleep. "Sweet dreams," she added as an afterthought to his unconscious figure sprawled on the ground. Guess she solved his not being sleepy, after all. 

-End- 

Disclaimer (again): Lyrics found in this fic were taken from Avril Lavigne's song "I'm With You." 

A/N once more all over again: (I told you I talk too much!) That was so weird, _weird_, and WEIRD! Umm, don't get me wrong. I like Avril Lavigne's songs, although not all. (Btw, I absolutely adore her song "Things I'll Never Say" ^^) What I'm pointing out is, her songs DO contain loads of angst, admit it. Hehe. So there. No offense meant to Avril fans out there!   


End file.
